Necrophilia
by Ushinatta Neko
Summary: — meant that the person was sexually attracted to a corpse. Len Kagamine used to find those people weird, but he can't really speak for himself now, can he? After all, he was the one who fell in love with a corpse turned Shinto shrine maiden, who now served under a goddess. Also, said corpse was revived by his younger self. Len Kagamine had to be a necrophiliac.
1. Chapter 0 - To Die

_A/N: If you have not noticed — I deleted most of my multi-chapter fanfictions. I'm sorry, but I don't have the motivation/inspiration to continue writing for them anymore. I'm a person who runs on passion, and when that fizzes off, I just can't do that something anymore. I could force myself to write, but I'm sure no one wants to read a forced work. They come out bad. _

_I'm only keeping the one I actually really like (**Pandora's Box**). From now on, I am only going to have two multi-chapters running at any one time. Don't expect more, because then I'll get lazy and run out of inspiration again. I might, however, re-upload them if, AND ONLY IF, I get inspiration again. _

_But don't worry :) I won't abandon this story. I've drawn out the plot, so I can finish this Japanese Mythology idea. :3_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, nor any Japanese gods/goddesses. **

* * *

><p>It was a sunny autumn morning when he first saw her.<p>

It was those kind of mornings, where the sun would cast its light gently (unlike summer, which he hated) and the slightly cold wind picked up red and yellow leaves to blow them away to who-knows-where, those kind of mornings he liked, those kind of mornings he knew that something special was going to happen.

And something special did happen. Or, in this case, that something special came shipped in ribbon-tied pigtails and layered dresses.

_Class, _his (thirty, single, living on cigarettes and sushi) teacher had introduced, _this is Hatsune Miku. She'll be in our class from today onwards, so I do expect you to treat her nicely. Make sure she settles in. _It was then followed with a threatening smile that spoke volumes of how this woman — _teacher —_ did not trust a single rowdy child in this elementary class.

So of course the children chorused an unwilling _Yes _and he followed half-heartedly, chin cupped in his left hand. His teacher nudged the small transfer student in front, urging in hushed whispers for the little girl to introduce herself.

(Frankly, he thought it was stupid for introductions, since all you needed to say was your name and the teachers always said it for the students.)

"I'm Hatsune Miku and I like leeks," she had acquiesced, with a bright little smile that would, in adults' terms, warm the hearts of those who saw it. Such a bright and innocent smile would bring any cold-hearted man on his knees.

Once he saw that he was convinced.

His new seatmate was nothing special.

Over the few weeks she spent in the dreary thirty square-feet classroom, Hatsune Miku had slowly but surely integrated herself into the class' social circles. Slipped in like a crafty snake, like all new students do, he sometimes thought when he let his mind wander. Really, the girl was so ordinary, so boring, he wondered how he even managed to acknowledge her existence the few times she talked to him.

She didn't interact with him a lot. No one did. He was a kind of loner in class, because no one dared to approach him. Nice on the eyes but hard to strike up a conversation with; that was the kind of people Kagamines were. The whole family gave off a natural vibe of I-Am-Too-Good-To-Talk-To-You-Go-Away, and he had accepted it over time. Sure, when he was younger he tried to make friends, but it all slipped away like sand in an hourglass as he grew up, realized that every single thing that came out his mouth passed off as "awkward, non-understandable and arrogant".

His sister tried too, but she came out with better, far better results than he did: _she _came off as "elegant, mature and high-class", so at least she had some worshippers. He wondered what the difference was; what did his sister have that he didn't? Perhaps the fact that she landed in a better class than him.

He had to admit that maybe, his intelligence was lacking (not that he would ever tell his sister; she'll just rub it in his face). He was always the top of his class, but his sister was always the top of the school. They were so different it hurt when he heard people comparing them.

But he was used to them: the comparisons, the sneers, the smugness of his father and the disappointment of his mother, the always-there whispers. Then again he grew used to things quickly, like how the girl beside him kept kicking her table when she couldn't solve a problem, which caused _his _table to shake, and how the normally occupied seat beside him grew cold and empty as the season changed into warm spring.

Spring was supposed to bring forth new beginnings and new lives, so it was rather ironic that he was standing here beside her pitch-black coffin in his pitch-black clothes. She looked rather peaceful (nothing like the bloody mess she was when they brought her in, apparently), eyes slid shut and hands clasped on her chest, almost as if she was asleep — that she was, in an eternal sleep no one could possibly wake her up from. Her skin was pale translucent beige, so that it showed the blue-green crossroads of veins on her hands that had long stopped pumping blood.

There were so many flowers around her it looked as if she was lying in a meadow, sleeping; only that her cheeks were no longer rosy and her chest was no longer rising. She looked so calm, so unlike her usual cheerful self, that his cheeks flushed slightly (because of the warmth, because of the warmth) as he took in her features.

After lying down his flower for her, he spent minutes debating what that thump-thump-thumping in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach were. After consulting his sister, who scrunched her face up in disgust, he realized that he had a crush on her. No, not technically her.

He was crushing on a lifeless corpse.

That was rather stupid for a first crush, because dead people couldn't be revived, so he tried to squash down that feeling. If that was who — no, what his first crush was, it was very disappointing and mentally retarded. A seven-year-old child with the mentality of a hundred-year-old was crushing on a corpse. The world would stop spinning on its axis if that were to happen, and since he told his sister, who would definitely tell his mother, she would a) freak out, b) pass out, c) send him to a doctor, or d) all of the above.

But that still didn't exactly deter him from visiting the shrine of a god whose name he couldn't be bothered to remember. "I wish there was some way I could make my crush come true," he mumbled and clapped his hands together, bowing in front of the altar. Nothing happened. Not that he was waiting for something to happen, so he turned his back and was walking out when something stopped him.

In the shrine, incense always burned, the sweet suffocating smell assaulting his nose when he stepped in. But here, the smell was stronger, the waft of jasmines thrown in occasionally. Just as he turned back to the altar to see what happened, some invisible power bound him to the ground, such that he could not even move a single muscle.

"So you wish to revive the girl?" A soft female voice sounded, and he could only stare, barely making out the shape of a woman in the dying light of the evening. The sound of a wooden geta scraping against the cement ground had him wincing inside, and the mysterious woman stepped out from the shadows. Her light pink hair was long and wound up on the ground, yet not a speck of dirt was visible on her long tresses. Her kimono was exquisitely beautiful, flowers entwined with fire, some burning in the fire, and some flying out of reach. A black haori draped over her shoulders, draping on the ground smoothly as she walked towards him.

"You wish to revive the girl?" Her voice was louder this time as she was nearer, and he could hear the deep echoing quality of her voice that made her seem reachable yet unreachable. She raised a hand and gestured, "Speak."

"I simply do not want my first crush to be a corpse," he managed out, his eyes holding the woman's blue ones bravely. The mysterious woman chuckled, and raised a hand to cover her mouth. "You're an interesting child," she told him, and inclined her head towards him. "As long as she is not a corpse, it is fine? Therefore it is fine even if I do not revive her? There is a price to pay for bringing a soul back, however."

He nodded, unsure of what the woman meant and acknowledging that there will be a price. What else could a corpse be? And of course, to have something, you need to pay up something else. Everyone knew that. That was the way of life.

Another echoing laugh sounded, this time darker. The smell of jasmines assaulted his senses again, and the woman melted back into the shadows, laughing all the while. "Such an interesting child. I have not met a human this interesting since I stayed in the underworld," he heard her laugh out, and saw her wave her hand. Black spots began dancing in front of his eyes, but he still managed to stutter out his question, "Who are you?"

"I, child, am the goddess you call Izanami."

* * *

><p><em>Izanami is the goddess of creation and death (from Wikipedia lol). Pretty obvious who she is, BTW. <em>

_This is pretty much the longest prologue I've ever written =w= _

_Reviews make me happy. :D _


	2. Chapter 1 - To See

_A/N: Yay, an update. I'll update **Pandora's Box **after this, I promise. Like..two weeks later haha. School's starting hnggh. Can't believe I'm already a senior haha._

_Thanks to who reviewed before!_

* * *

><p>Rin hadn't questioned him about why or how she found him on a bench near the shrine. He was grateful for that, because he certainly didn't want worried and annoyed parents hounding him every minute of the day, all for a self-proclaimed goddess he wasn't even sure he should trust.<p>

And it was a good thing he didn't know whether to trust _Izanami _because it was definitely not disappointment he felt the next day. The seat next to him was still cold and empty, the flowers on the desk still as beautiful and graceful as ever, so it was definitely not disappointment, because Kagamines were never ever hopeful for something, only to find it crushed easily like a bug.

It was definitely not hope that he felt dissipate day after day, year after year, when no mousy haired girl let herself into her seat and smiled brightly (not at him, not at him).

It was just cold hard expectation as he checked out one brown haired girl after another and smirked off mocks from his _friends_.

(—but then at the end of it all, wasn't it just the same thing?)

=-x-=

.

.

.

=-x-=

Red and yellow leaves fluttered down to the ground, layering the ground in more bright autumn colors. The wind was cold and biting against his face and neck as he trudged to school. Autumn was here again, with its harsh breezes and messy leaves. He wished that autumn could just skip forward to summer, the season he liked best, with bright suns and azure blue skies that beckoned not sad memories but nice ones.

Leaves crunched under his feet as he stomped discreetly on the ground, feeling rather vicious this morning for some reason. Rin shot him a look (_Stop that you barmy idiot_) and heaved her bag further up her shoulder, ignoring the admiring looks she got from her fellow students who had gathered near the gate like usual. What did these students think of them, he wondered as he followed begrudgingly after his sister, of the Kagamine twins who were oh-so-unapproachable and _cool_ except for the very rich?

"There's a new transfer student in your class today," Rin interrupted his thoughts, her words roughly translated as _I hope you don't cause any troubles for me today, Len Kagamine_. He nodded, eyes already drifting to the cloudy skies outside. The clouds were swollen and greyish-purple, indicating certain rain in the afternoon or later. (Did he bring an umbrella?)

"I have a Student Council Meeting to attend to, so go home yourself. If you didn't bring an umbrella, walk home in the rain. It's your own fault; Father has always told us to be ready for anything," Rin continued, somehow answering his question (twin telepathy really wasn't very surprising when experienced first-hand). She turned her back with a sharp snap of her heels and was about to walk off when she paused, straight hair hanging forward like a sunny yellow curtain. He hung back, waiting for his sister to continue speaking — lecturing him further, most probably.

"...there are spare umbrellas outside the Meeting Room, just so you know," was all she said before hurrying forward to her locker, shiny black Mary Janes clacking on the floor. Rin changed her shoes with an impossibly fast speed while he was still in shock of what she said, and before he knew it, she had straightened her back and face, "Are you coming or not?"

His lips curved upwards at his sister's back.

Well. Rin Kagamine was not so unapproachable and cold after all.

He slid into his seat, mind calm and afresh with his re-evaluated opinion of his sister, eyes still drawn to the purple cotton balls outside, so it was a rude shock when he looked back at the whiteboard and found a brown-haired teenager standing there. (Rude, very rude, but it didn't mean that it wasn't appreciated.) She stared down at the sitting students whispering to each other and smiled cheerily as if she didn't find them impolite, her bob-cut brown hair brushing against her pale freckled face.

"Quiet!" His (male) homeroom teacher slammed both of his hands down on the wooden table, which creaked ominously, and the class immediately shut up. "I want absolutely no interruptions as the transfer student introduces herself. Zero. Zilch. Nada. This is Meiko Sakine, and please go ahead, Sakine." He then turned to the tall student standing ram-rod straight and smiled (or tried to — it was quite hard when you had a couple of knocked-out teeth). The girl smiled back, and Len had to give her credit for not grimacing, and faced to class before bowing.

"My name is Meiko Sakine. I look forward to being friends with all of you, so please take care of me!"

Meiko Sakine (not the girl he was looking for, not the girl) was a girl who tall for her age. He had no doubt that she would easily surpass his height when they stood together. And even though her chestnut brown hair was so much like a certain girl's, her eyes were a shade too maroon. Besides, her name was different, so he dismissed any thoughts of similarity as she sat down beside him.

(But names can be changed and contact lenses can be deceiving, can't they?)

"My name is Meiko! Nice to meet you, er..." She held out her hand for him, maroon eyes shining as though expecting him to answer with his name and a similar greeting. Which he didn't, obviously. He was not obliged to make friends with the transfer student, after all; he was only expected not to stir up any trouble. (Was she or was she not the girl he had known and fallen in love with?) Sensing his silent rejection, the girl slowly retracted her hand, but still kept up the silly smile on her face. "Well! Some people don't like being too forward, so that's okay! Each to his own, each to his own!"

Already the class was gossiping about his frostiness and warm acceptance of the transfer student.

=-x-=

Class was normal and the same as always, even with the added body heat next to him. There were simply more whispers floating around the classroom, still talking about the interaction, or lack of, between Meiko Sakine and Len Kagamine. Normally, the teacher would have slammed his hands on the table and barked at them to "zip their nasty little mouths", but rain was already pouring down, beating hard against the windowpanes, and smothering all noises, so the teacher simply continued rambling.

A pale white hand imprinted itself on the windowpane and passed through the glass as if it was air, and he started in surprise at the spirit's sudden appearance before relaxing. An arm followed the hand, then a head of raven black hair, then the rest of the body after that. "I'll have you know that I was out there for such a long time that I'm soaked, yeah," the spirit spoke as soon as his feet were through the window. He stood in front of Len's table, misty body blurring the view of the still teaching teacher, and crossed his arms.

_I don't see a single rain drop on you, _Len told him, _and I doubt you can get caught in the rain anyway. _The spirit broke out into a smile at his comeback and ruffled his hair. To outsiders, it would merely appear as if a slight wind had messed up his flaxen hair, but not wanting to take chances that the wind was too strong, Len told the spirit to stop it.

Rei was the closest he had to a best friend. His only friend, even, who was a spirit. His mother always told him to make more friends, but she would never have guessed that his friend was not of the mortal world. He had died from a car crash that left his left face bloody and left arm twisted in a grotesque angle. It was alright to look at him, actually, if one didn't focus on the left side of his body, even if that took practice. The spirit used to be good-looking with his honey amber eyes and high cheekbones, from what Len could gather from the unmarked side of his face and what Rei always told him.

Rei always seemed to speak with a lisp (not that his friend was gay or anything, because he had heard that gays spoke with a lisp, and anyway, if his friend was a gay he would have known) and had shrewd fingers that could conjure a pack of cards or a drink out of nowhere. The spirit was a very jolly ghost who cracked jokes about his own speech impediment, but sometimes he caught the spirit staring at cherry blossoms with a somber look. He never asked and Rei never told.

Even though they were friends, they kept their pasts hidden away from each other, because them meeting was completely an accident. He had almost gone on a bus that a terrorist was going to bomb, and _poof! _the ghost appeared and stopped him. They stuck together after that. He sometimes wondered if that was how friends were supposed to be, hiding secrets from each other, then decided that he didn't care, since the normal labels of _friends with another human _didn't exactly define their strange relationship. As long as Rei was there he was a friend.

"Anyway, I've asked — as always, you know — and no, no ghosties by the name of Miku Hatsune today either," Rei shot him a look (which he ignored) and floated slightly to his right, where Meiko was staring intensely at the teacher, and stared down.

"New seatmate? I expect you want nothing to do with her, anyway. But she sure has a nice chest. Too bad I'm taken." The spirit eyed the girl's bosom for a while, before floating away absentmindedly to the front of the class, where he pulled roses and fake jewellery from his pocket and started sticking them into the teacher's hair.

After completing his mission, Rei floated back and admired his handiwork. It was an almost daily thing to play a prank on the teacher, because 1) no one could see him and the items he fished out, 2) it was fun, and 3) why not? The teacher was an ugly thing with two lost teeth from a fight in the teenage days, so it was absolutely hilarious to decorate him with girly things like a doll. Len almost smiled at the sight of the muscular man, with a rose twisted behind his ear and jewel-tipped clips on his hair.

Beside him, the transfer student coughed inconspicuously.

"When is class ending? I want to eat something." Rei had floated back and was now halfway through the windowpane, his lower body dangling outside. _Can you not do that? It's disgusting. _Len glared at the spirit, and his friend sighed, "You're no fun at all, Len."

_Also, I doubt you can eat anything from the cafeteria. Do spirits even have stomachs? _Once his words were out he knew he had said the wrong thing. Mentioning anything inside of a spirit was a taboo because no one wanted to be reminded of how empty they were. Sure enough, Rei's already pale face turned even paler, to the point of looking green. _Sorry, I just felt a little irritated today. _

Rei recovered quickly, shooting him a forgiving smile. "It's okay. Irritated? Why though?" The spirit's interest was quickly pointed to another topic (or maybe he wanted to talk about something else). Len shrugged as an answer and continued staring at the rain outside. The spirit's eyes turned sly and he eyed the girl seating beside him. "Oooo, I know. It's because of her, isn't it? You've finally fallen in love with another person? Ooooo."

The effect was almost instantaneous. He shot upright and glared at Rei, who put his hands up in front of him in defense. _That was low. Extremely low, Rei. _The words were almost hissed out, and Rei floated backwards, passing through the student in front (who shivered but didn't know why). "Right. I won't mention that again. Count me on that, bro." It was a taboo too, to talk about Len liking someone else. He was sure Rei never knew why, but the spirit must have had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Miku Hatsune.

He didn't talk to Rei after that, even though the spirit apologized over and over again. The spirit then vanished after Len was unmoving towards his fifth apology, muttering something about _young love _and he didn't see Rei for the rest of classes. No doubt the spirit was waiting for his anger to simmer down, but his temper and irritation remained high and constant, much like the continually pounding rain that was giving him a headache now.

He had hoped that the rain would abate after a whole day of school, but it didn't seem to be lessening at all, if the ever growing puddles in front of the school was any indication. Resigned to his fate, he headed for the Meeting Room, where Rin had told him umbrellas were waiting. Sure enough, a couple of colourful umbrellas were neatly placed there, with a sign that read _For rainy days. Please return after use _beside. He picked up the closest one and stared at the ridiculous pink flower on the cloth before bending down and replacing that with a more respectable umbrella.

He could hear voices from the Meeting room, so he would go ahead without Rin today then. It wasn't as if they talked on the way to and fro, so having Rin beside him and not having her beside was...the same.

He did wish that Rei was beside, fishing out a ghostly rabbit or something from his pockets, just to lighten the heavy mood set by the rain.

Too bad he was still angry at the spirit for even mentioning that he might like someone else.

With the umbrella in hand, he headed for the direction of home.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter felt so short, didn't it? : _

_And don't worry, Miku will appear...Soon...I hope..._

_As always, review/constructive criticism make me happy :D _


End file.
